KRISTAO,CHANBAEK,HUNHAN AND KAISOO : EXOTIC CLUB
by mintvodka
Summary: Wu bersaudara adalah mafia terbesar di wilayah RRC China. dengan itu, mereka membangun sebuah tempat bernama EXOTIC CLUB. untuk kedok mereka sebagai mafia yang sangat licik, kejam dan jahat. tetapi semua berubah ketika, Luhan,Tao,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hadir ke dalam hidup mereka. dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? mind to review? :3


Tittle : HUNHAN, KRISTAO, KAISOO & CHANBAEK : EXOTIC CLUB

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : Mature

Length : CHAPTER

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol (박찬열) EXO - K

\- Byun Baekhyun (변백현) EXO - K

\- Oh Sehun (오세훈) EXO - K

\- Xiao Luhan (루한) EXO - M

\- Kim Jong In / Kai (카이) EXO - K

\- Do Kyungsoo / (도경수) EXO - K

\- Wu Yi Fan / Kris (크리스) EXO - M

\- Huang Zi Tao (타오) EXO - M

Other Cast : - Moon Ga Young (문가영)

Genre : ROMANCE, YAOI, BXB, HURT/COMFORT, LIL BIT COMEDY, FRIENDSHIP.

.

.

.

.

안녕하세요! Author balik lagi nih setelah hiatus karna kemaren UAS dll. jadi, maafkan author karna ga lanjutin FFnyaa nah, sekarang kan.. mumpung libur jadi Author lanjutkan saja hihihihi :3 semoga kalian suka ya! ^-^ kalian juga boleh request adegan" /? shipper favorit kalian di sini! yang palung bagus dan nyambung nanti author tulis ^^ ok?

HAPPY READING READERSDEUL! Cheehet! (ala shim hana - the queen's classroom)

\- 찹터 1 -

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu Shanghai, terlihat seseorang laki-laki terburu-buru menuruni sepeda ontel berwarna merahnya dan memarkirkannya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuk para pekerja di tempat tersebut.

tempat itu bernama "EXOTIC" mereka biasa menyebutnya Restoran terbesar di seluruh wilayah RRC. tempatnya sangat megah, terdiri dari 3 lantai dengan pembagian wilayah yang berbeda-beda. lantai satu, terdapat dua tempat berbeda yaitu Cafe yang sangat unik dan lucu juga restoran megah ala China untuk beberapa acara dan hanya untuk makan-makan biasa kami menyebut lantai satu dengan calm floor. lalu, tepat di lantai dua terdapat Casino serta hotel yang sangat teramat lebar dan mewah. anda pasti tak akan bisa berhenti menggumamkan kata 'wahh' di setiap sudut tempat itu, kami menyebut lantai dua sebagai evil floor. jika anda menaiki lantai tiga, anda harus memiliki IDCard. menunjukan bahwa anda berumur 19 Tahun atau lebih. karna di tempat ini kami menyebutnya the wildest floor. tempat ini di buka tepat jam 9 malam sampai jam 4 pagi, di tempat ini.. kalian dapat melihat pemandangan penari seksi meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan ganasnya, melihat DJ dan segala macam hal buruk ada di tempat ini.

Kenapa semua orang memanggil tempat ini sebagai restoran? memang saat pagi hingga jam 8 malam restoran itu di buka lalu di tutup, itu hanya kedok belaka. kau harus tau bahwa Club malam di EXOTIC sangatlah parah. memang telihat biasa saja. tapi di sini tempat penjual belian manusia, narkoba serta senjata kelas berat oleh mafia-mafia brengsek di seluruh wilayah RRC. Club malam memang sangatlah tabu bagi orang China, tapi bagi pemilik EXOTIC Club. itu adalah bisnis terbesar bagi mereka. hanya butuh sogokan,rayuan licik dan ancaman bagi presiden dan pemerintah RRC, bisnis Club itu berjalan lancar. yeah Wu bersaudara, pemilik EXOTIC Club serta mafia terbesar,terlicik,terkejam dan terjahat yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Wu bersaudara sendiri terdiri dari 4 orang laki-laki yaitu, Wu Yi Fan sengan sebutannya Kris sebagai kakak terbesar. Wu Chan lie atau Chanyeol Sebagai Anak ke dua. Wu Zheng Ri atau Kai sebagai Anak ke tiga. dan Wu Shixun atau Sehun sebagai anak terakhir. dan jika kalian tau, di umur mereka yang masih belia itu, mereka belum mempunyai kekasih kecuali Chanyeol. Ia terlibat kasus pemfitnahan sehingga Ia harus memomong anak laki-laki bukan dari hasil buahnya sendiri. dan kasus itu membuat Ibu mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan. karna saat berkendara sendirian Ibunya mendapat kabar tersebut. Ia lepas kontrol dan menabrak tronton muatan barang. yang membuat keempat saudara itu Shock dan depresi berat.

"Nihao Lulu" Sapa beberapa orang yang sedang mempersiapkan meja, dan ada juga yang mengelap gelas. Laki-laki dengan sepeda merah itu tadi, adalah Bartender yang bekerja di tempat itu selama 2 bulan belakangan ini. kecintaan Luhan memang, meracik minuman saat Ia masih di kelas 3 SD. jadi Ia memutuskan untuk bekerja menjadi bartender. well, Luhan adalah seorang anak tunggal dari kalangan militer dan Ibunya seorang guru. tetapi orang tua Luhan meninggal 3 Tahun yang lalu. saat Ia berada di bangku SMA. kematian orang tua Luhan, di sebabkan oleh kecelakaan pesawat yang di tumpanginya saat hendak berlibur berdua. dan kematian mereka tidak memberikan Luhan depresi. malah Luhan terdorong untuk mencapai suksesnya.

"Baekhyun! halo!" Luhan menyapa pria kecil yang sedang berganti di loker. Pria bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai Lulu!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memakai Bow Tie miliknya. Byun Baekhyun. Pria Korea yang bermutasi ke China karna, seseorang staff EXOTIC Club menemui Baekhyun di Korea dan mendengar curhatan Baekhyun kecil yang malang. Ia menawari Baekhyun untuk bekerjadi sana.

"Hei Kau dengar tidak? malam ini malam khusus untuk Sexy dancer. dan aku dengar.. Wu Yi Fan akan membeli salah satu Sexy dancer itu" ucap Baekhun sembari bersender di loker dekat Luhan yang sedang melepas Jaket berwarna kuning neonnya.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengambil blazernya dan memakainya. Baekhyun mengangguk. berpose secute mungkin lalu mempostingnya di salah satu media sosial milik China, Weibo.

"Ssh. aku kasian dengan Sexy dancer yang akan di belinya." ucap Baekhyun fokus dengan layar ponsel layar sentuh pink miliknya.

"Hahaha. aku juga dengar akan ada pegawai baru rekrutan anak buah Kai untuk bekerja sebagai Chef di Restoran dan pelayan di Bar." ucap Luhan memasang Bow Tie dan memasukkan jaket serta tasnya di loker miliknya, lalu menutup loker tersebut dengan rapat.

"Hah.. kapan mereka akan berhenti menjadi mafia?" ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Ppft. mereka berhenti jika kau menjadi istri salah satu pemilik EXOTIC! hahaha ayo, sudah waktunya bekerja." Luhan menggeret Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi malasnya.

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN. WELCOME TO THE SEXY NIGHT..." Ucap DJ terkenal yang di sewa oleh pihak EXOTIC malam ini. dan tepat di daerah bartender, Luhan sedang meracikkan Minuman, sedang Baekhyun menyiapkan botol-botol minuman keras di meja.

"Omo?! Lulu.. Lulu lihat.." Luhan menoleh kearah jari Baekhyun. Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat panggung yang hanya berisi laki-laki.

"Aish.. kejam sekali mereka!" gumam Baekhyun sembari mengelap gelas wine dengan sangat ganas.

"Apa menurutmu, itu.. kejam?" tanya seorang pelanggan di depan Baekhyun yang baru Baekhyun lihat hari ini.

"Uhm! apa-apan?! kan kasian mereka di lelang seperti itu setelah mereka meliuk-liukkan badan mereka." Baekhyun menuangkan Baileys ke sloki-sloki kecil lalu menuangkannya diatas tumpukan strawberry martini, pelanggan di depan Baekhyun itu tertawa sinis.

"Jika kau ingin menolong mereka, tolonglah." ucap pelanggan itu dengan sinis.

"Kalau aku bisa menolongnya, aku akan membeli mereka semua dan melepaskan mereka. aku tidak berhidung belang!" ucap Baekhyun memberikan Cocktail tersebut kepada pelayan. lalu Baekhyun menatap pelanggan tersebut.

"Hm, mereka itu bekerja. sama seperti kau hanya nasibnya saja yang berbeda." ucap pelanggan itu mengambil sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya.

"tapi kan masih ada pekerjaan lain untuk mereka. kenapa kau membela mafia-mafia berhidung belang itu sih?! hish" ucap Baekhyun dengan kesalnya. membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"itu bukan urusanmu. pekerjaan mereka adalah pilihan mereka. tunggu apa katamu? mafia berhidung belang?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Iya. mafia berhidung.. be-lang!" ucap Baekhyun menekankan setiap perkataannya, Pria itu hanya mendecih.

"Chanyeol ge! kau di panggil Kris gege" ucap seseorang ber rahang tegas dengan matanya yang tajam duduk tepat di depan Luhan sembari meneguk wine di tangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mematikan rokoknya.

Baekhyun terdiam membeku. Chanyeol? WU BERSAUDARA? Tamat lah sudah riwayat Baekhyun.

"Sudah dulu ya, manis. mafia berhidung belang ini sedang sibuk. sampai jumpa" Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian kemenangan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan ketakutannya.

"Hey, Kau baru?" Tanya lelaki yang berada tepat di depan Luhan itu. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelangganya itu dan membelalakkan matanya.

"y-ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan gugup. Lelaki itu terkekeh lalu menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Wishkey" ucapnya. Luhan mengambil botol whiskey lalu menuangkannya di gelas kecil tersebut.

"Thanks Lu-han?" Luhan tersenyum kecil. dan saat lelaki itu menyebut namanya Luhan terdiam dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup sangat cepat.

Lelaki itu, berjalan menuju DJ yang berada di lantai atas. Luhan menatap laki-laki dari Wu bersaudara itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum dan jarinya tak berhenti mengatur alunan lagu bersama DJ terkenal itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, Luhan dan Baekhyun kini berada di restoran cepat saji di dekat bar tempat mereka bekerja. Baekhyun dan Luhan makan dalam diam. mereka ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Luhan dengan pria berahang tegas itu, Baekhyun dengan penyesalannya telah berbicara uang tidak-tidak di depan Wu Chanyeol!.

"aahh.. tamatlah hidupku.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, lalu menggigit Cheese burgernya Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"sudah, jangan di pikirkan. aku yakin.. mereka tidak akan sejahat itu padamu" ucap Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat tak berpengharapan itu /?.

.

.

.

Di tempar lain. tepatnya di rumah megah milik Wu bersaudara. mobil roll royce hitam melaju cepat dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar marmer itu. seorang bodyguard membuka pintu belakang dan menggeret seorang lelaki dengan kaos abu-abu dan jeans hitamnya. lelaki itu berwajah tampan dan juga imut, bibirnya berbentuh peach berwarna pink kemerahan. surainya berwarna hitam legam, matanya yang tajam serta kantung mata alami membuatnya seperti panda.

"ngh" rintih pria itu saat tangannya bergesek dengan tali yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya. Ia melemah, Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. mungkin dia akan mati? bisa saja.

BRUGH!

pria itu di lempar ke dalam kamar super besar tersebut. pria itu merintih kecil. karna badannya terkena lantai super keras. sungguh Ia sangat merindukan kasurnya yang empuk di appartmentnya sekarang.

"ahh rupanya kau sudah datang?" seseorang pria berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya, berjongkok dan memegang dagu lelaki itu. Ia mengangkatnya dan menatap mata sayu lelaki yang di belinya tadi.

"Apa kabar? Huang Zi Tao?" Pria itu mengembangkan seringaiannya. membuat mata lelaki itu mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa.. gege tega?" ucap lelaki itu dengan berkaca-kaca. Pria yang di panggil Kris itu terkekeh dan mencengkram rahang pria bernama Tao itu.

"Tega? hahahaha sudah bagus kau ku beli dengan harga mahal! bodoh" Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dan menendang Tao dengan kasarnya.

"A-akh ji-jika kau membenciku! kenapa kau membeliku! akh! bodoh!" ucap Tao dengan tatapan tajamnya, Kris terdiam lalu terkekeh kecil menatap Tao yang gemetar kedinginan.

"Karna kau ada di sana bodoh! kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? haha kau tidak akan mungkin bisa kemana-mana sekarang. jika kau melarikan diri aku jamin kau tidak akan hidup lebih lama.

"Aarghh! lepaskan aku! hiks" Tao menangis dan menatap Kris yang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke kasur. Kris melemparkan seringaiannya yang sangat kejam itu. Kris mengambil beberapa barang dari lacinya. Kris meminum pil obat perangsang, mengambil beberapa obat lainnya dan menghampiri Tao. Ia menjejeali Tao dengan 2 pil obat perangsang dan 1 pil kokain. Kris membuka seluruh tali yang mengikat Tao, memborgol tangan Tao lalu melumuri seluruh tubuh mulus itu dengan lubricant membuat tubuh mungil itu terlihat mengkilat.

"mmh aah" Tao mendesah dan terus mendesah di setiap sentuhan Kris. mungkin karna ketiga obat itu bekerja sangat baik. Kris membuka baju serta celananya. Ia memakai pengaman bergerigi terlebih dahulu, memegang kedua paha Tao dan segera memasukkan kejantannya ke dalam milik Tao.

"Aaaanghh~~" Tao mengangkat badannya. merintih nikmat dengan apa yang di perbuat Kris. Kris segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"K-kris ge.. ahh k-ku mohon mmh berhenti ahh" Tao terhentak-hentak dengan sangat kasarnya tetapi Kris tidak peduli, Ia semakin menyepatkan ritmenya. Kris menampar, menyambuk dan menyiksa Tao dengan berbagai cara. membuat Tao kewalahan dan pingsan di ronde yang ke 10.

"ch. hanya bisa 10 ronde, dasar bodoh" Kris bangkit dari tempat tidur, memakai jubah tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Tao.

Pagi itu, Tao menggeliat pelan.. badannya terasa sangat teramat sakit terutama di bagian intimnya. Tao merintih pelan dan mencoba untuk duduk dan berdiam diri.

Tak berapa lama setelah Tao terbangun, Kris ikut bangun dan melihat kearah Tao yang terdiam di sebelahnya. Kris mendecih lalu bangkit berdiri memanggil maid yang ada di sana untuk memhuatkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Tao.

"Terimakasih." ucap Kris tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke kasurnya dan duduk di sebelah Tao yang tetap membisu.

"Kau tak mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Mastermu hm?" tanya Kris, Tao menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"se-selamat pagi" ucap Tao pelan. Kris menampar Tao dengan kasar.

"Lebih keras!" Tao menitihkan air matanya, mengucapkan selamat pagi lebih keras dari sebelumnya Kris memegang dagu Tao.

"A-akh" Tao meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kris menyeringai lalu mendorong Tao hingga terjatuh dari kasur tersebut. Kris bangkit berdiri dan menendangi Tao.

"mandi! pagi-pagi kau sudah menghancurkan moodku saja! dasar tidak berguna sama sekali." Kris menyeret Tao yang menggigil dan merintih sakit berulang-ulang kali itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

"masuk ke dalan bathup! tidak usah minta tolong! tidak ada yang mendengarmu! TIDAK USAH MERINTIH SEPERTI ITU.. BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" Kris memukul-mukul kepala Tao kasar.

Tao perlahan masuk ke dalam bathup dan duduk terdiam di sana. Kris menyalakan air dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan kejamnya.

"Ge, apa kau melakukan ini karna kau menyukaiku?" tanya Tao dengan tergagap . membuat tatapan kejam itu perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku hanya butuh jawaban Iya, atau tidak. jika Iya aku akan diam dan menerima semua yang kau berikan padaku. jika tidak tolong lepaskan aku." ucap Tao dengan sangat pelan. Kris menggenggam erat tangannya lalu meninggalkan Tao sendirian di sana.

"jika kau sudah selesai, bergegaslah sarapan" ucap Kris pelan sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Tao.

.

.

.

Ting nung.. Ting nung

"Iyaaa sebentar!~~ siapa sih pagi-pagi datang?" gumam Baekhyun sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Ya? ada yang bisa saya ba..ntu" Baekhyun terdiam membeku, yang datang ternyata salah satu Wu bersaudara. tepatnya yang semalam Baekhyun katai mafia berhidung belang. Wu Chanyeol.

"Hai manis, Mafia berhidung belang datang menemuimu hari ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam appartement miliknya itu.

"hmm, lumayan juga appartmentmu." Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sofa hitam di depan tv, Baekhyunpun ikut duduk sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Hhh, to the point saja. aku datang hari ini khusus untuk me-"

"Jangan pecat aku!" bentak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya? ta-tapi aku belum sele-"

"Ku mohon.. jangan pecat aku! a-aku berjanji aku akan aku akan lebih giat bekerja! lalu uhm aku tidak akan pernah telat bekerja, dan.. dan... Kau bukan mafia berhidung belang. kau kauu.. MAFIA TERTAMPAN YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI. SUNGGUH!" ucap Baekhyun dengan antusias. Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan lugu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memecatmu bodoh. aku hanya memindahkan pekerjaanmu dan Luhan di bar menjadi di Casino. jadi kau bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi untuk kau aku beri kau pekerjaan tambahan. mulai hari ini kau berpindah ke rumahku dan menjaga anakku. dan saat jam kerjamu tiba kau akan bekerja di Casino. bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat berfikir.

"Se-sekarang? tapi.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua kelingkingnya.

"aku berjanji tidak akan mengusirmu, melukaimu ataupun memecatmu walaupun kau berbuat buruk sekalipun. aku benar-benar berjanji." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Baekhyun harus extra menyelidiki kebohongan di matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah dan menghukumku?" Tanya Baekhyun di dalam mobil porsche milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sadar? aku sudah menurunkanmu bekerja di Casino, dan memberimu pekerjaan extra? apalagi di bar sangatlah berbahaya untukmu. apa kau selama bekerja tidak ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"Jangan memberiku tatapan curiga seperti itu. aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan." ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Sssh, tapi kau pernah menikah sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun sembari berpose se jengkel mungkin dan menupdatenya di akun weibo miliknya. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"menurutmu aku pernah menikah?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah jari-jari Chanyeol. dan tak menemukan satupun cincin pernikahan.

"Iya sih.. tapi kenapa kau bisa punya anak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendesah panjang.

"Hahh.. cerita yang panjang. kau tak akan pernah percaya jika aku menceritakan yang sesungguhnya." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ah sudah-sudah!. aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk...?"

"Wu Daniel"

"Untuk Wu Daniel! dia suka apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Dia menyukai Molten lava cake dengan strawberry besar dan segar diatasnya." Baekhyun memetikkan jarinya.

"aku tau tempat enak untuk makanan tersebut! jja~ kau belok ke kiri.. lalu ke kanan terus dan ke kanan lagi.." Baekhyun menunjukkan arahan ke toko kue kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Xie xie nii!~" Baekhyun tersenyum menerima kotak kue berisi Molten lava cake dengan strawberry segar dan besar serta strawberry cake kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Kajja!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama menuju rumah milik Chanyeol.

sesampainya di rumah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap rumah super keren dengan gaya minimalis dan tidak terlalu besar. terdapat taman yang indah serta kolam renang di lantai atas.

"Papaa! Papaaa!" seorang anak kecil dengan seseorang wanita paruh baya sedang berenang di lantai atas. membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melambaikan tangannya.

"Hihihi halooo Danieel!" Baekhyun ikut melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat heboh. Daniel tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo" Chanyeol memberi perintah agar Baekhyun ikut masuk mengikuti Chanyeol ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Oo? apa ini yang kau katakan semalam? waah dia sangat cantik ya" ucap seseorang paruh baya tersebut setelah turun dari lantai dua. Baekhyun tersipu malu dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Perkenalkan, aku nenek dari Kris,Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun." Ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap Daniel kecil yang polos.

"Halo Daniel! waaah kau tampan sekali! oya, aku punya hadiah loh untukmuuuu hihihi jja! Baekhyun haraap~ Daniel suka!" Baekhyun tersenyum memberikan bungkusan cake itu kepada Daniel. Daniel menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk paha Baekhyun karna dia masih sangat kecil.

"Telimakasih! Daniel suka hadiahnya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Daniel dengan sayang.

"Daddy! can i eat this?" tanya Daniel. Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk. Daniel terkekeh dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya.

Baekhyun menyuapi daniel dengan penuh perhatian. sesekali Baekhyun mengecup dahi Daniel. Baekhyun memeluk Daniel dengan sayang. dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu selagi Daniel sedang memegang mainan di tangannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang ikut bermain dengan Daniel.

"Aku tidak tahu nai nai, tetapi jantungku berdegup tak keruan ketika melihatnya." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya, Chan lie. tetapi jika kau sudah memilikinya, jangan pernah sekali - kali kau menyakitinya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun menggendong Daniel lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Uhm.. dimana kamar Daniel? dia sepertinya lelah bermain" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil Daniel dari gendongan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Daniel berada tepat di sebelah kamar utama.

Chanyeol merebahkan Daniel yang tertidur. Chanyeol duduk di samping kanan Daniel, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di samping kiri Daniel. Baekhyun sesekali mengusap rambut Daniel, menyanyikan lulaby untuk pria kecil itu.

"Pertama kali aku mendapat kabar fitnah dari wanita brengsek itu, aku merasa bahwa Daniel adalah pembawa sialku. Ibuku meninggal setelah mendengar kabar dari wanita itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil Daniel setelah membuangnya ke tempat yatim piatu untuk beberapa saat. tetapi kejahataknku terhadapnya makin menjadi, aku menghukumnya untuk tidak makan selama sehari, tidak membolekannya tidur di kamarku, sampai ia menangis ketakutan dan pingsan di depan kamarku. aku menampar, menyubit, menendangnya dengan tidak berperasaan. tetapi suatu hari, saat aku ke sekolah Daniel. aku melihat banyak gambarku yang di buat olehnya, Ia murid teladan yang tak pernah membangkang. dan aku menyadari bahwa Ia membutuhkan sesosok ayah sepertiku. bahkan, aku mendapatkan surat kecil darinya yang membuat aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. sejak saat itu aku sadar, berbuat jahat membuatku terlihat semakin lemah. sekarang aku berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan mengikuti jejak Kris untuk berbuat jahat seperti yang Ia lakukan sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar curahan hati mafia terbesar di dunia, mafia yang Ia anggap sebagai hidung belang, ternyata seseorang yang mempunyai hati yang tulus untuk mengasihi.

"ah, ya. di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar. jadi mau tidak mau kau harus tidur di kamarku." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya. Baekhyun terkaget dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Apa?! rumah sebesar ini hanya ada 2 kamar?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidur di kamarmu." Baekhyun tersenyum membuat Chanyeol menyeringai kecil sangat kecil hingga seringaian itu tidak terlihat.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

DOOORR! OTTE? BAGUS GA? :3 KALO BAGUS BILANG YA! HIHIHIHI DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA, TEEEBAK ADA SIAPA? YAK! LIL BIT CHANBAEK KAISOO, KRISTAO DAN HUNHAN! WAHOOO! ASIK ASIKK~~ REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA! KKKH SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA MMMWAH


End file.
